


The Sun will shine on us again Brother

by jessthemess19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Loki (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthemess19/pseuds/jessthemess19
Summary: The story behind Loki's evil actions, and the infamous snake/dagger incident mentioned in Thor:Ragnarok.





	The Sun will shine on us again Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic! I haven't written at all about Thor or Loki yet and I wanted to try and write a short fic on them so here you go! This story had Odin as the bad guy so I don't wanna hear anything about him being a good father figure in the comments because he was an awful character :)

“Father! Father look!” Loki said, transforming himself into a snake. 

“Oh yes, um very good Loki.” Odin said absentmindedly, his attention focused elsewhere. “Now Thor, how about you show me what you learnt today in training?” 

Thor immediately obliged, keen to earn his father’s approval. Loki, however, transformed back into his original form, and walked off to his bedroom, disappointment etched on his face. One in his room, the tears began to spill out of his eyes, and he cradled his head in his hands. He had never once been able to make his father proud, he could never outdo Thor. He didn’t belong on Asgard, he wasn’t wanted, he thought to himself. 

“I just wanted to make you proud father! I just wanted to prove myself! Why don’t you ever pay attention to me!” Loki thought out loud, magic seeping through his anger, causing the table nearest him to flip across the room. Loki’s room was minuscule compared to Thors, and was much more plainly decorated. All Loki wanted was to be Thor’s equal, to be treated with the same adoration as he was. 

“Loki…” Frigga spoke softly as she entered his room, opening her arms wide, beckoning him in for a hug. He ran towards her and let his small frame be engulfed by hers, comforted by her smell and familiarity. “Loki, he does care. He always cares.” 

“Yeah, well he has a funny way of showing it.” Loki replied coldly as Frigga bent down to his height, her kind eyes staring directly into his green ones.   
“I know my angel. I know. Hey, how about you show Thor your new trick? I’m sure he would love to see it.” A soft smile crossed her face, and Loki’s expression picked up immediately. 

“Yes Mother, let’s do that!” 

~

Loki was filled with rage. He had been ignored again in favour of Thor, and had been sent to his room for merely speaking in the presence of his father. He knew what he had to do. 

“Thor? Brother? I have something to show you…” Loki said as he entered Thor’s room. 

“Show me Brother! I love your tricks!” 

A smug smile spread across Loki’s face as he transformed himself back into a snake. Thor picked him up, hugging him to his chest. 

“I love it Brother! You are so good at that!” He exclaimed joyfully, but his happiness was soon brought to an end as he felt the cold hard bite of Loki’s dagger through his back. 

“THAT’S FOR FATHER CONTASNTLY LOVING YOU MORE THAN ME!” Loki shouted at Thor’s crumpled figure, but regret immediately rushed through his blood. “Oh my… Help! Someone help! My Brother! Help him!” Loki screamed throughout the corridor, grabbing the guards outside and pulling them into Thor’s room. 

~

“Will he be okay?” Loki asked as he looked fearfully towards Thor’s pale and emotionless face. 

“Yes my angel, he will be okay. Loki you have to tell me the truth now. Did you do it?” Frigga’s gaze was impossible to escape. Loki nodded slowly. “Why?” Frigga pressed again cradling the child’s head in her hands. 

“He- I – “ Loki choked out between sobs. “Father always gives him the attention… I can fight too…” 

“Its okay. It will all be okay Loki. Your father and brother love you…” Frigga trailed off as Odin entered the room, worry etched on his face. 

“Who did this.” He almost growled. 

Loki turned his face back into his mother’s dress, for once in his life hoping that his father wouldn’t notice him. “I-I’m s-s-sorry father. I didn’t mean to…” Loki confessed, though he knew he had meant to when his rage drove him forward. Odin began to stride towards Loki, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from Frigga. 

“Odin, please.” Frigga said calmly. “He is just a child.” 

“He lost that privilege when he tried to kill his brother.” Odin practically hissed, his face inching closer to Loki’s, causing the small raven haired boy to flinch backwards. “You’ve always been too soft on him. Guards, take him to his room and make sure he stays there.” Without another word, Odin dropped the small boy back to the ground, unaware that he had picked him up by the front of his shirt, and ran back to Thor’s side. Loki was dragged screaming and kicking from the room, but Odin didn’t even glance back at him. 

~ 

It had been 3 weeks since the incident with the snake, and Loki still wasn’t allowed out of his room. He received regular updates on Thor’s condition, but other than that no one was allowed to visit him or even speak about him in court. That was until Loki heard a small voice whispering his name into the darkness. 

“Brother? Loki? Are you there?” 

“Thor? Is that you?” Loki replied back, fiddling for the candle. 

“Yes it’s me brother! I’m fine don’t worry.” He said as the candle began to illuminate the room. Loki immediately jumped off his bed and hugged Thor, his dark hair mixing with Thor’s blonde. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay.” Thor chuckled. “Maybe in years to come we can laugh about this. I spoke to father about you.” Loki looked up from Thor’s embrace. “I convinced him to let you come back to court, to be my equal again.” 

At this Loki’s eyes clouded over with tears. “But, how can I be your equal again, if I never was in the first place.” He asked quietly. Taking Thor’s silence as questioning, he continued. “Don’t deny you haven’t seen the way father acts around me. He wishes I wasn’t there! He only cares for you…” 

“Loki, brother that isn’t true… I will speak to him. I will make him understand how you feel. I promise you brother – the sun will shine on us again…”

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the line from infinity war so I thought this would give it a little back story! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to check out some of my other works!


End file.
